(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel and improved thermosetting imide resins, to a process of making same, and to a method and compositions of using such resins.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known that the ethylenic double bond of maleic acid imides can readily be reacted with basic organic compounds such as amines. Thereby, aspartic acid imides are formed. This reaction has been used for the preparation of polymerizable imide resins as they are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,223. The speed of said reaction is determined to a large extent by the basicity of the amino compound used as the one reactant.